Taking the Napkin
by ByzantineAlter
Summary: Harry Potter and the Dursleys go to las vegas for a long business trip. Having enough from the constant abuse, Harry runs away into the Desert where finds someone that will help him change his fate. One-Shot?, Not sure if I'll make it into a full story or not.


**I don't own Harry Potter or JoJo's Bizzare adventures**

"Now lets up some ground rules freak. I don't want you ruining our trip, so keep your freakishness to yourself at the hotel or there will be severe punishments," Vernon said as he left the threat hanging letting the 6-year-old image what he would do to him before he finally left the room.

Harry just stared at the door for a minute before a smile crept on to his face. He couldn't believe it, this was his chance, to be free. The trip to Las Vegas was out of the blue, but it presented an opportunity. When his Uncle announced the trip he imminently began to formulate a plan to run away from his abusive 'family'. He secretly began to take a few pounds here and there over the last few weeks to prepare himself. He practically packed everything he owned into the small bag he was given, so when the time came he can make a run for it. With his aunt and Dudley exploring Vegas and his uncle going into a business meeting, this was the perfect opportunity. So he grabbed his small bag, some food, and he was off.

As he walked through the hallways of the hotel he felt his heart pumping. This was his first opportunity to make a choice, to be free, and it was exciting.

When he finally exited the hotel he never looked back because today Harry James Potter was a freeman.

* * *

I remember that infinite rotation...and then that last duel with Johnny Joestar...I harbor no hate nor disdain for the man...I respect him and his power, but it was unfortunate...it came to this to rely on a corpse part to prolong my life...Even with a part of the corpse, my body is too mangled up to continue, and that curse of infinite spin has all but ruined my alternates...so it comes to this...using the finger of the saint to temporally stop infinite rotation to pull off one last jump...

"D4C..."Valentine whispered as he disappeared into alternate dimension before Johnny could notice his disappearance.

* * *

"Bloody hell...maybe I should've thought this through a bit more..." Harry exclaimed as maybe it was not the best idea into run the desert.

"Maybe with 25 pounds I can get a taxi for Vegas to a nearby town and-" Harry was contemplating a plan, but a suddenly he stumbled across a bloody corpse of a man in a pink suit.

Harry just stared at what to do...he was prepared to run away and make a new life in America, but stumbling across a brutal crime scene was not something he was prepared for.

Harry didn't know how or why but he slowly inched towards toward the bloodied man and offer him a man had a slight smile on his face before he whispered: "Make America proud" before letting go of the boy.

Harry watched as the man uttered his last words before collapsing into the sand right beside the man.

* * *

"Where am I," Harry said as he looked around.

"This is what I believe they call mindscape" The man he previously thought dead said to him. "Now where are my manners, my name is Funny Valentine, please come and take a seat I want to talk to you for a bit."

Harry eyed the formal looking table before hesitantly agreeing"Uhm... okay".

"So what's your name?" Valentine asked he carefully observed the small boy

"Harry...Harry Potter." Harry replied unsure what was happening.

"Do you mind telling why you were in the middle of the desert," Valentine asked as he wanted to judge the boy's motives and character.

"Um Mr. Valentine...I..."tears began to form before spitting out his reason" I ran away to get away from my family...I want to start a new life in America."

"Funny Valentine closed his eyes for a second before he asked his last question as he was sure this was the one.

"And why America? why not Canada or Mexico?" Valentine whimsically asked.

"Because I read a book a year ago called the Epic of America and there was a passage that I can't fully remember but it basically stated that a person can be apart of the American dream. That a person can be the best they can be unrepressed by ideas of an older time. I want to be a part that dreams and be free. I want to be happy. And most importantly I want self deter-determination."

"That is quite the dream you have there but is something I can approve of. I Funny Valentine President of the United States of America shall grant you your dream and free from the shackles that bind you." He stated.

"What are you doing!' Harry yelled as he felt something was totally off!"

"I'm giving you my stand D4C using the power of the corpse and I'm giving you a last bit of advice," Valentine said as he was slowly fading away.

"There were a million things running through his mind but Harry count help but blurt out "Whats a stand?!" as it was the pressing concern as who knows what that man was giving him.

"You will figure it out sooner or later, but listen closely, The one who took the first napkin determines everything." Funny Valentine stated as he picked up a napkin. "The rules of this world are determined by the same principle as 'right, or Left?'! In a society like this table, a state of equilibrium, once one makes the first move everyone must follow! In every era...This world has been operating by this napkin principle. So Harry always be the first to take the napkin and you will achieve great things" Valentine said as he finally disappeared.

As soon he disappeared Harry woke up. He looked to his side expecting to see the corpse of the man but instead, there was only a handkerchief and a folded American flag.

"D4C..."Harry instinctively whispered and then a blue and pink robot looking man appeared behind him. Harry stared at it for a full minute before letting the 'stand?' disappear.

"I'm not sure what you did but thank you for the opportunity," Harry said as picked the flag and handkerchief before trudging his way back to the strip before his uncle or aunt noticed his absence.

**I finished watching part 3 and 4 of Jojo bizarre adventure and then I read part 5,6, and 7. Needless to say, I Enjoyed so I wanted to write something on it. This idea came into my mind and walla. I also may have bent a few things here and there to make this scenario plausible.**

**Beta'd by Wamach1ne32 **

**Update 3/22/19 minor corrections**


End file.
